


Movie Night

by Rockport268 (RadarsTeddyBear)



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: (mostly comfort), Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadarsTeddyBear/pseuds/Rockport268
Summary: James convinces Carlos to watch a horror movie with him.  Was that really a good idea?  One-shot.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from FanFiction.net.

"But Carlos, you promised we could watch it!" James was saying.

"You didn't tell me it was a scary movie!" Carlos protested.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" James insisted.

"Scary movies are NOT fun!"

"How would you know? You've never seen one!"

It was true. Carlos Garcia was 16 years old and he had never seen a horror movie.

"Fine," Carlos said, lowering himself onto the couch, arms crossed.

"Atta boy!" James said, a huge smile on his face. He put the DVD in and closed the curtains so that the only light in the room came from the TV.

"What'd you do that for?" Carlos asked.

"You have to watch horror movies in the dark. Everybody knows that," James answered matter-of-factly as he plopped down next to him, "Ready?"

"I guess," Carlos mumbled and James pressed play.

The movie began.

"First he's gonna die, then him, then her, then him, then her dad, and then him," James said a few minutes into the movie.

"How do you know? Have you seen it before?" Carlos asked.

"It's pretty obvious."

Sure enough, people soon began to die in the exact order that James had predicted as Carlos watched in horror. This was the most horrific thing he had ever seen.

"Hello?" said the boy on the screen as he crept into the kitchen. According to James, he was the next person that would die.

"Don't go in there!" Carlos yelped, his voice tight with fear. The screen went absolutely silent. That could only mean one thing...

"BAM! There he goes! See? What'd I tell ya?" James laughed, elbowing Carlos playfully in the side.

Carlos sat there, hugging his knees to his chest, absolutely petrified.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the movie ended. James got up and stretched.

"That wasn't so bad, was it Carlos?" James looked towards his younger friend and saw that he was staring wide-eyed at the TV screen, trembling violently, too scared to move. "Carlos?"

"Is he behind me?" It came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Who?"

"The killer!" Carlos responded, moving nothing but his lips.

"Of course not. He's not real, it was just a movie."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Carlos slowly stood up and looked around. Once he was sure that the killer was nowhere in sight, he ran as fast as he could to his room, shutting the door behind him.

_Silence._

That's all there was. Complete and utter silence.

Just like in the movie.

_Knock knock knock_

Carlos screamed.

"Carlos, it's just me," James said, opening the door to their shared room, "You don't have to—Carlos?"

James went over to the shaking pile of blankets on Carlos' bed.

"Are you alone?" it whispered.

James resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes."

"Is the door closed?"

"No."

"CLOSE IT!"

"Ok, ok," James said, closing the door loudly enough so Carlos could hear, "Happy now?"

Carlos cautiously peaked out, still shivering. Two tell-tale streaks ran town his face.

"Carlos, what is your problem? It was just a movie!"

"A scary movie!" Carlos turned away so James wouldn't see the fresh tears welling up in his eyes, "See, this is why I don't watch them! They _scare_ me." His voice cracked.

Now James felt really bad. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I did," Carlos said, his tears spilling onto his face, "You laughed at me.

James felt even worse. "Carlos…"

Carlos sniffled, tears pouring down his face. James' heart broke at the sound. He _hated_ when Carlos cried. To him, it was the worst sound in the world, right up there with the sound of an empty Cuda can.

James turned away. "I'm sorry."

Carlos turned. He'd never heard that tone of voice come out of his friend before.

James was crying, too.

Carlos got up and threw his arms around his friend, his fear forgotten.

"D-don't cry, James!" he wailed as James instinctively wrapped his arms around him.

"Th-then you don't cry!" James said.

"I can't don't cry if you're crying!"

"I can't stop crying if you're crying, either!"

"Hello?" Kendall's voice called out. James and Carlos quickly untangled themselves from each other and wiped their faces.

"James? Carlos? Logan? Mom? Is anybody here?"

The door opened.

"Oh. Hey, guys."

Hey," said James. Carlos had taken off his helmet and was now fiddling with the strap.

"What'cha up to?"

"Nothing," both boys responded just a little too quickly.

Kendall gave them a weird look. "Ok, then…" he said, "How was the movie?"

"Fine," James responded.

"What'd you watch?"

"Finding Nemo," James answered before Carlos could say anything.

"Again? That's the second time this month!"

James shrugged, "Carlos likes that movie."

Kendall gave them another weird look, as if he was just noticing the moisture on their cheeks and the slight puffiness around their eyes.  "Well, I'm going to go practice the guitar. You know where to find me."

James and Carlos exchanged sighs of relief.

"That was close," Carlos said. 

* * *

 

In the next room, Kendall was taking out his guitar when he heard a noise. He froze.

Maybe watching _Night of the Demon_ last night hadn't been such a good idea after all…

 


End file.
